The present invention relates generally to diagnostic tools for use relative to a hoof. The present invention relates specifically to a diagnostic tool for use in therapeutically trimming and shoeing a hoof, and to a method for use of such a tool.
Properly trimming and shoeing the hooves of animals, and in particular those of horses, has been the art and science of farriers.
The farrier trade is one which has generally required a high degree of skill and expertise to custom-form shoes for horses depending upon the physiological needs of the animal. Farriers typically work in concert with veterinarians to correct pathological conditions in horses through various therapeutic horse shoe styles and constructions, such as heart-bar shoes, egg-bar shoes, heel calks, trailers, trailers with heel calks, and other such variations in the shoes.
In a case of a significant pathological condition such as laminitis or founder, re-alignment of the hoof by changing its pitch or internal angulation and associated skeletal conformation is often prescribed. To this end, simple hoof trimming techniques have been proposed such as the so-called xe2x80x9cwild horse four-point trim.xe2x80x9d This technique, used in combination with plastic hoof pads, frog pressure members, plastic heel inserts, and adhesives to join these components to the hoof and/or shoe, are believed to alleviate founder.
Aside from relatively simple trimming techniques alone, re-alignment of the hoof in a foundering animal has also been achieved by way of selected trimming in combination with therapeutic shoeing. Primary objects of therapeutic shoeing are to protect the hoof, minimize break-over, relieve dorsal hoof wall pressure, prevent sole pressure, and provide posterior support by way of frog and heel portions of the hoof.
In practice, having diagnosed a foundering condition by way of on-site observation of the animal and examination of any number of radiographs taken of an area about the hoof (typically a hoof side-view profile) a veterinarian might request, for example, that a farrier xe2x80x9cshorten the toe and lower the heelxe2x80x9d to effect a therapeutic pressure change upon and within the hoof.
In general, trimming and shoeing opinions and techniques vary widely among veterinarians and farriers, between each other and also within their respective professions. These equine professionals must consider radiographs in light of biomechanical forces exerted on a hoof, to achieve a successful therapeutic outcome through properly trimming and shoeing the hoof pursuant to the radiograph interpretation. Consequently, it is of utmost importance that veterinarians and farriers are able to communicate with a modicum of precision regarding hoof measurements in undertaking therapeutic trimming and shoeing. Moreover, farriers must be able to accurately locate areas about the hoof in trimming and shoeing thereof, pursuant to diagnostic communications with the veterinarian.
In response to these needs, various measuring and locating techniques have been proposed, ranging from simply taking measurements about the hoof with a ruler and marking the hoof with a pen, to other more elaborate devices. Such devices are disclosed, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,214,370 entitled HOOF ALIGNMENT TOOL issued to Beaston, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,813,148 and 5,027,520 entitled, respectively, INSTRUMENT FOR AIDING IN PROPER[L]Y SHOEING A HORSE and FARRIER""S INSTRUMENT issued to Finnegan.
The Beaston and Finnegan patents rely upon readings obtained from mechanical devices placed against the hoof. Such readings are prone to errors resulting from, for example, inconsistent or inaccurate placement of the device or even inaccuracy of observation of the readings (as may be experienced by a farrier attempting to use the device in the field with an agitated, distressed horse).
In another measuring technique, a radio-opaque marker such as a wire or tack has been proposed in combination with a radiograph, for obtaining measurements in fitting a shoe to a hoof. However, a lack of uniformity in placement of the marker makes this technique subject to several errors, in practice.
Thus, there exists a need for a tool that does not suffer the numerous drawbacks of the known devices and techniques. Additionally, there exists a need for a tool that ensures uniformity in hoof measurements and location determinations, such that subjective radiographic interpretations are minimized and objective or quantitative interpretations are maximized. Furthermore, there exists a need for a tool which assists veterinarians and farriers in their diagnostic communications, inter alia.
An object of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic tool that aids a farrier in properly trimming a hoof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic tool that aids a farrier in properly shoeing a hoof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a diagnostic tool that ensures uniformity in hoof measurements and location determinations.
In accordance with the present invention, a diagnostic tool includes a base having a top surface and a bottom surface. A heel member is rigidly fastened to the base, such that an obtuse angle is formed therebetween. Equally spaced radio-opaque markers are provided in the top surface of the base. In use of the diagnostic tool a hoof is placed on the top surface of the base, with a heel portion of the hoof placed against the heel member of the base. A side view radiograph is then made of the hoof resting on the base of the tool. Examination of the radiograph image then shows the hoof and its internal and skeletal structure, along with the radio-opaque markers. Accurate hoof measurements and location determinations may then be made by a veterinarian and a farrier.
The diagnostic tool of the present invention provides a classic example of necessity being the mother (or, dam) of invention. Among its radiographic uses, the tool specifically permits an immediate application in an emergency or time-critical situation; e.g., instances of severe laminitis, and bowed or severed tendons.